Man of Action! - Until Dawn Part 6
Jared is asked which characters he hates the most. Synopsis Jared is searching in the library after the Ouiji board said to. Jared noticed some things by editing, and Jared thinks he has been playing the game wrong. Jared has been playing the game as he would, he should be playing the game as the characters not Jared. Jared believes that the girls at the start die no matter what, and he believes the analyst is supposed to be the player. Jared also noticed that his TV has a headphone jack, so he is going to be using his headphones for the spooky noises. Books are flying off the shelves. Jared complains that when there is an opportunity to go through a secret passage, you go through that secret passage! Jared is stoked to be able to go into the secret path. Jared finds a bloody note. Jared feels like he shouldn't be looking at the player's stats during decision making times as he feels like he is cheating. Jared feels that the game is setting up Josh to be unstable, rather than a killer. Jared finds a printed letter. Jared now believes that everything is a killer. Ashley gets pulled into a door and a guy in a mask pops out to punch Chris. The first killer has revealed himself. Jared is now back with the psychologist, and he has added more guts to the decorations. Jared is asked who he likes the most. Sam or Josh? Josh has been weird, Sam has been great. Emily or Matt? Emily has been a bitch to everybody. Jess and Emily were best friends, but now they hate each other. Jared likes Matt more. Chris or Ashley? Jared is having a difficult time deciding. Chris is more of a doofus. He chooses Ashley. Mike or Jessica? Mike annoyed Jared less. Josh or Emily? These are the two least-likable people. He chooses Josh because he has had a rough life. Chris or Jessica? Defiantly Chris. Jared thinks the game is going to kill the person he likes the least. Jared is asked who he dislikes the most. Emily or Jess? Emily. Jared wonders what is so interesting about the window as the psychologist keeps on going there. Jared thinks that the titles of the chapter may be more important than Jared realized. Mike is looking for Jessica with the gun. Jared makes Mike jump down the hill, and it isn't his best choice. Jared does some more QTE's. All of Jared's shortcuts have been bad ideas! Jared gets Mike's bravery through the roof, but isn't honest at all. Jared finds a yellow totem, that tells him to pet the dog. Mike finds that Jess is messed up, and she falls through the floor. Jared wonders if he just killed her. Someone else is above Mike, and Jared doesn't want to shoot them, and Mike chases them. Jared wanted Mike to go after Jessica. Jared tells Mike to Nathan Drake it up the wall! Jared can't tell who the person is, and decides it is not worth shooting them. Mike runs under the closing door. Jared complains about Mike having a lighter! Back to Chris, who is trying to find Ashley. Jared finds a bloody purse. Jared questions how blood could get on the wall like how it is. Jared finds a fork in the road, and has to choose which way to go. He finds a clown mask that pops up, and Jared wonders how that would work. He finds a pig mask. He sees a black totem, and he's missed a lot of totems. Someone is getting strangled or something. Jared is worried, and can't tell who is being killed. Jared decides to end the video on a cliffhanger. Things are happening, and Jared thinks that one person has been killed. Category:Until Dawn Category:Videos